When the Maddness Began
by ChibiNineTails15
Summary: Kishimotos characters in a real like world setting where they work for the CSI, they find the entire Uchiha estate slaughtered and fingers are pointed at the Uchiha rival family-Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

**"When the Madness Began" **

*first off keep in mind I'm writing to improve*

Part 1: Case

Two young men, two guns. Once best friends...

They face each other for the final time.

"I don't want it to end this way." said one.

The other only pulled the trigger.

"Sorry I'm late, Sai, " Captain Hatake spoke as he pushed his way to the scene. It was early in the morning. "I was speeding here when my car ran over a cat, and I just couldn't leave it's body in the middle of the road so I-"

Sai sighed, "Yet another story from the Copy-Cat, eh?"

Kakashi Hatake laughed, his mouth hidden by his scarf. He wore his black rain coat and black boots, it was supposed to be rain sometime later that day. Kakashi, captain of the squad, then stared out at the scene of the crime.

Forensic Photographer Sai held up his camera, "Be carefull not to disturb anything, I've not got the pictures yet. As you can see..."

Kakashi nodded. The scene that lay before them...it was graphic and all over the place.

What was once the glorious Uchiha Estate was now covered in bloodied bodies and disarrayed debris. Fence post, random toys, gravel, and even a pink yard flamingo. It was a mess, smelly too. It was a difficult sight. But Kakashi was well experienced...and as for Sai; he was bred perfection and only lived to get the job done.

Kakashi found himself losing himself in thought as the clicks from Sai's camera ticked as he took pictures. The Uchihas...a wealthy family, rivaled by the equally wealthy Uzumaki's. They both owned companies and were in constant war with each other. The head Uchiha's son worked under Kakashi. That son, Sasuke Uchiha, was clever and cool, usually well composed although he easily cocked an attitude around his best friend and rival, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto also worked under Kakashi. He always jacked off but when things got serious or there was a lot of work he'd find a way to get it done. He also somehow always found a way to befriend even the most cold people. (like Gaara, but that's a story for another time) He had a special way of reaching them, which is how he had been able to become friends with an Uchiha like Sasuke.

Kakashi was concerned about how Sasuke would take the news of the slaughter of the seemingly entire Uchiha family. Sasuke just happened to stay the night at the lab. If he'd stayed at home he too would have fell victim but...Sasuke was alive...

Whoever had done this would surely have Sasuke to fear.

More clicks.

"Sai, I really think we need to wait for Kiba and Akamaru, no telling if this psychopath laid any traps-"

But it was to late, as Sai's foot stepped on an unseen string an explosion erupted destroying nearly everything.

* * *

"So now then, what do you all want to order for lunch today? In celebration of our most recent case its on me." Shikamaru said to his fellow squad mates and Squad 7 gathered in the Forensic lab's coffee room

" I'll have some ramen!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru sighed, "Man it's always ramen with you...can't we order something else for lunch like pizza?"

"Barbecue sound good to me." piped in Chouji.

"No, Chinese!" Ino called.

Sasuke and Sakura both agreed to pizza.

Shikamaru picked up the phone book muttering under his breath. Picking lunch with the gang could be such a drag sometimes.

Suddenly his radio went off. "Shikamaru, I need you, Ino and Sakura right away!"

Skikamaru pulled the radio off his belt and pressed the button, "Tsunade boss, I'm on lunch with my squad and 7's at the moment, can't another squad take care of it?"

"Is Uchiha in there?"

Sasuke looked up at the sound of his name. Sakura looked at him frantically. What was going on?

"Tsunade what is this?"

"I need you in my office now. Bring Sakura and Ino. Out."

Shikamaru put his radio back, "Sorry guys, I have to see what Boss wants. Wait for me Chouji. Come on" he then said to the two girls.

With that he and the girls headed out.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

The odd trio was in disbelieve.

"Kakashi is alright but Sai is in critical condition, Ino and Sakura I want you to get down to the Uchiha Estate immediately and be very careful-the evidence-if there's any left- is scattered all over the place."

The two girls nodded and ran out.

Shikamaru remained standing in front of Tsunade's glass desk. Her white dress shirt was wrinkled he noticed, she must have rushed to the lab in a flash this morning.

"Shikamaru I want you to search Naruto Uzumaki's apartment."

"Why?"

"Shikamaru we probably no longer have any good leads due to that explosion with the exception of the fact that the Uchias and Uzumaki are rival families."

"Naruto would never-"

Shikamaru stopped when Tsunade's hand went up.

"That's what I want to prove, search and if there is nothing there connecting him to being near the Estate recently then he'll be safe. If you do find something...well..we have to put our emotions behind. You of all people should understand that."

"Right..."

* * *

Ino vomited at the sight of the estate. Kakashi rubbed her back as she began to clean herself off. Sakura was attending Sai outside the estate.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen so much-"

Kakashi nodded, "I know, your more new to it. But, you need to get ahold of yourself, you gotta suppress it because this is part of the job. Now hurry and help Sakura assist Sai."

She nodded and joined them outside the estate's gate.

Sakura was bent over Sai trying to stop his bleeding. Glass and wood had cut him in the expulsion. He was still unconscious, but she could tell that he'd be alright. When she saw Ino approach out of the corner of her eye she asked, "How bad is the estate all together?"

"There's no one in there alive, I hope Sasuke's parents and brother was away..."

Sakura nodded. " Hopefully we don't find their bodies...maybe they did escape-" Sakura had to hold her voice lest she began to cry. It was false hope, she knew.

As they tended Sai, Ino noticed Sai had his now broken camera in his hands. There was no saving it...

Suddenly thunder clapped.

"No! It's going to start raining! It will destroy the rest of the evidence!" Ino yelled panicking.

Kakashi frantically began collecting things and with the help of Squad 8, which arrived recently, managed to savage a few things but all in all it was over. Just what the murderer wanted. Everything had gone to their plans. The bomb, even the rainy weather, this case was going to be a tough one.

* * *

Shikamaru stumbled into the room, his feet slipping on an empty ramen container. Tons of them and milk cartons were scattered all around Naruto's apartment. It was a huge mess...just like his office at work...'What a drag.'

He then began searching through drawers, cabinets, everywhere and everything making sure to be careful with Naruto's stuff all the while. Then he saw it. Partially hidden under his pillow was a piece of paper containing an Uchiha financial report with a date that was recent...information that wasn't allowed off the estate...

It was the damning evidence.

* * *

"Sasuke, whatcha thing is taken him so long?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glared, "Shut up and just wait."

It was just the two of them now, Chouji had left.

Naruto smiled, "I'm gonna go ahead and call for that ramen, I'm starved, ya know."

Suddenly Captain of the police force, Yamato, barged in the room.

Sasuke stood up, "Whats going on Captain?"

Yamato headed strait for Naruto and put his and on his shoulder. "Naruto I need you to come with me."

"What for man, I'm on lunch and-"

"I'm not gonna ask again, I highly recommend you come now and not put on a show for Sasuke. He's gonna have it hard enough..."

"What are you talk-"

Yamato pulled Naruto's arm back twisting it.

"Owwww, okay I get it."

Sasuke started getting annoyed. "Yamato what's going on here? Your acting like your trying to arrest him for craps sake."

"That's because I am."

"What?!" both boys exclaimed at once.

"Naruto you are suspected of-" Yamato stopped and looked at Sasuke."For stealing and break-in late last night, and that's just the tip of the ice-berg."

Sasuke poked Yamato. "Are you high? That idiot's not capable of a break-in."

"Sasuke, you need to speak with Tsudade, she'll explain everything to you." Yamato said, an iron grip still on the shocked blonde.

"What makes you think he did it?" Sasuke asked.

Yamoto fiddled around in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a copy of the financial report that was found in Naruto's room.

"Where'd you get that?!" Sasuke demanded recognizing the paper-he remember seeing his father discussing it with his mother. Information like that was not handed out to people out side the Uchiha name, and especially weren't passed onto the enemy Uzumaki.

"It was found in his room."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto looked down, in loss of words.

Yamato pushed Naruto, "Come on, I won't put the cuffs on you unless you resist, we'll figure this out together. Okay?"

Naruto's head slumped as he let himself be taken.

Sasuke was speechless as he wondered how Naruto would have got his hands on the documents.

'Tsunade huh? What the hec does that geezer know?'

Once he found out he'd never be the same again.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

*keep in mind I'm writing to improve* characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto

"Is it that hard to state why you have these documents?" Yamato asked leaning on the wall. He looked at Naruto who sat at the metal table refusing to explain. They were in the dim lit interrogation room. It only held two chairs, the table and a see-through mirror.

"I can't."

Yamato sighed, "You are making this so much harder then it needs to be. If you don't defend yourself you're going to be accused of the murder of the Uchihas. The documents put you at the scene."

He then pulled out pictures of the scene of the crime after the explosion and threw them at the table.

"What-what happened!?" Naruto grabbed the pictures and fumbled through them in horror. "I swear on my life I didn't nor would never do that!"

"Then prove it! Explain how you got these and when, if we find it matches what evidence is left you won't be a homicide suspect-although it's obvious you did break in and steal the reports."

"I did, but for reasons…"

Yamato waited for him to continue but he didn't. He only stared at the pictures. He looked torn up…it then hit Yamato. _His parents…_They never did find the person who was responsible for their deaths….

Yamato spoke again but in a gentle voice, "Naruto, I know you would never do this but we need evidence so you won't be convicted of it. You might even be able to help us find the real murderer…Sasuke needs it, he's now like you… he no longer has a family and the person who took them away from him is still out there somewhere. You know how that feels. Wouldn't you do anything to find the man who killed_ your_ family?"

"Of course I would." He nearly shouted. Naruto was getting frustrated and beginning to get scared. What if they were unable to prove his innocence? And what about Sasuke?

"Fine, I sneaked in to find out about their finances because I wanted…to slowly put my money into their account. But I didn't want the head of the family to notice because he hates me and I didn't want it to seem out of pity or anything like that."

"What do you mean put your money into their account?"

"I'm tired of it. Our families have always been rivals over it. If my company lost money over time and went under then we wouldn't be rivals anymore. I'm sick of it, Sasuke is always hiding me, if his family is around he shuns me. It shouldn't be like that. So I was going to end it."

"You would have gone bankrupt doing that, and the Uchihas would have only looked down on you more."

"I don't care, there's more to life then money and his old man just didn't see that." Naruto sighed, "It was a stupid idea, I would have never imagined someone would slaughter them in a single night and I would be blamed…I only wanted to help, they were beginning to lose some of their own money according to those reports."

Yamato nodded his head. "I need you to explain time and if you saw anything suspicious."

"I snuck in not last night but yesterday night. I climbed at the top of the surrounding gate in the back and actually got cut at the top-there should be my blood on there still. I got a nasty scratch. Look, see?"

He had pulled his jeans pant leg up revealing a long scratch. He then continued.

"I found the Head's home and found it unlocked, grabbed the papers that where on his desk and left. No one saw me- they were all asleep."

Yamato rubbed his chin and smiled. "That's it. Hopefully we find the blood on the gate and date it back to yesterday night-wait did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, but I catch sight of Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He on the roof but he looked asleep."

"Why would he be asleep on the roof?"

"Dunno, maybe he and his pops having an argument."

"I'll have to ask Sasuke about that later."

Naruto perked up, "Can I see him? I gotta tell him this is all some misunderstanding!"

"Hold your horses; you're not out of the hot water yet."

"Ahhhhhh, come on."

"You probably need to give him some space, Naruto. He's lost everything in a night."

"Oh yeah…."

Naruto's head sunk, he knew the feeling. He had lost his only family at birth and he had recently lost his god-father leaving him completely alone in the world. That loneliness was hell. To be the only surviving Uzumaki…It made life seem insignificant. As if when you died you'd leave no trace in the world at all but would simply disappear…he thought solemnly but his friends are what saved him.

"Yamato…I ah, so when do I get out of here? I could use some ramen."

"Okay, okay. I'll buy some." _'How can he be thinking about ramen at a time like this?'_

"Yeah! I want an extra large bowel! Make that three!"

"Naruto cash doesn't grow on trees!"

Sasuke threw yet another bottle at the brick wall in the alley and watched it shatter into a million pieces. He chugged another and threw it-this time with more force. _ Dead. Dead. Dead. _ So many emotions were running through him. One part of him wanted to see for himself while the other part of him wanted revenge. _To kill._

Sakura watched her enraged partner in worry. He was going wild. "Sasuke-" She cooed.

"Shut-up! I don't want to hear it!" He yelled kicking the wall.

Sakura had never seen Sasuke like this, just so _furious_, before and it scared her.

Sasuke plopped down on the ground and rubbed his head. _Gone. Gone. Gone!_

"Sasuke, I'm here for you to talk to, we can get through this together."

He glared at her. "You have no clue what I'm going through right now!"

Sakura flinched. "You're right, I never lost my family but I _do_ know that this isn't going to help anything-Sasuke." She tried placing her hand on his shoulder but he only pushed her aside. He then stood up. "I need to crash somewhere", and with that, left.

He climbed his way up the ladder that led outside Naruto's apartment window. A difficult task when images in front of him started to blur and spin around. But he made it and pushed the window open and crashed on Naruto's extra sleeping bag, just like he used to do when he was little when things got rough at home.

_Home._ The word filled his mouth with vile.

He stared up at the ceiling. _Why did I always come here of all places and why now? Is it because he never had harping parents at home? He's so carefree…_

Sasuke reflected on this as he began to fall asleep. He knew one thing though; no one would barge in and bother him here. Here he was free and by himself. Here he didn't think about home. He just needed it all to stop for awhile-forget it and just sleep.

Sai focused hard as he tried to sketch what the scene of the crime looked like before it was blown up. Remembering was difficult but Kakashi was with him in the hospital helping him out with some of the smaller details. Sai finally put the pencil and sketchbook down and leaned back on the hospital bed.

"Does Sasuke know yet, Kakashi?" Sai asked. His captain looked up. "Yup, he went off but Sakura chased after him. She'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid-as you know he has a tendency to be quick to anger."

"I see, emotions are a dangerous thing, huh?"

"Yes, I can only imagine what's going around him now…"

Sai nodded and looked back at his sketch book. It was a mess…. "Who could have done this?"

"I don't know but we have to find out before things get worse. Now get sketching." Kakashi smiled. "Time's a wasting!"

"How about you draw or better yet fix my camera, I just put some of my own paycheck into that thing so it would have better pictures and then you had to distract me so I didn't see that trap. I mean we can't exactly go off a sketch for evidence…"

"Don't go blaming me. We aren't going off it-just using it for a guide to find the right evidence." Kakashi laughed. "Now hurry up- I need to get back to the office and talk to Tsunade."

"Well this ain't exactly easy." Sai replied as he cleaned the messy sketch up.

"You can do it, I have faith in ya"

In the morning he dug around frantically for some pain relief medicine but only found himself throwing things around griping about the mess that Naruto's apartment was. Why was he here again? Suddenly the day before hit him again, replaying in his mind. The news Tsunade gave him….Yamato showing them the documents…from the Uchiha Estate…right. Before. The .

Murder. Those documents were _here_…_Here….Naruto's arrest…_

Things were beginning to click inside him. He found his dangerous emotions being directed towards the one rivals the Uchiha's had left... He dropped what he was holding and looked for the gun he knew was kept in Naruto's room underneath his mattress. Where Naruto was going he would no longer need it…but Sasuke…this is when Sasuke's madness began.

TBC?

Yeah dunno if I want to keep at it XD it's gonna end up as one huge chase and betrayal that's hard for me to write. But at the same time I like trying to bring them in a modern setting…so I guess I'll keep it up but parts might come out slow while I'm fleshing it out and really improving.


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE

If you're reading this I applaud you for waiting so dag-gum long! And I deeply apologize! I'm so fickle and I get rushed into projects and I get so busy and I spend A LOT of time working on my YT channel (TheShaxra15) trying to improve but being the poor girl I am it's difficult…especially since I don't even have internet! I have to keep going to a library XD FOR EVERYTHING

What I'm saying is yeah I'm behind but I've not thrown the towel in!

Just bear with me! (spelling? XD)

I will find the inspiration to keep these stories up but I don't know how long it'll take. At least when I do I'll be slightly better at writing as practice is giving me experience! The stories bearing this update are more tricky to write because they require knowledge. The CSI like one I need to do a lot of research….the Inheritance crossover with Sasuke and Murtagh I need to refresh the series and a lot of terms and people in my mind….It's like it faded away :D closure to a series does that.

If you're reading this and you follow the Shippuden Slenderman Game I have the next part started.

I'm probably not supposed to ramble updates like this but…It needed said.

I've not pulled plugs….just ignored them a bit…not on purpose.

Busy.

No internet.

Life.

I work on inspiration, it's very fickle. I'll beat it into shape though! :P

Hopefully…..


End file.
